An electrical frying-roasting device may include a bottom base which has an open top. There is an electric heating frying-roasting plate disposed on the open top, and an upper cover for covering said frying-roasting plate. When frying or roasting the food, the power is first turned on. Next, the upper cover is removed and food is put on the frying-roast plate. Then the upper cover is moved to cover the frying-roast plate. When the food is about ready, the upper cover is removed again, then the food is flipped on the frying-roasting plate. Finally the food is taken out of the device when it is ready. During the process, a space to accommodate the upper cover after removing the upper cover from the frying-roast plate is needed. This causes inconvenience. Furthermore, it may be difficult to clean the wall behind the electrical frying-roasting device because the hot oil from the food spatters onto the wall.